


Nú kveikjum við bál, brennisteinar loga.

by RavyOliSykes



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Coney Island, Forehead Touching, M/M, SO FLUFFY, elliot too, tyrell has a heart, tyrelliot, very cold winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavyOliSykes/pseuds/RavyOliSykes
Summary: “Talking about something else… do you have news about Tyrell? How is he?”Tyrell. I saw his name on my notebook last time, three days ago.





	Nú kveikjum við bál, brennisteinar loga.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, I'm back here again. Another Christmas story, this time with my babes Elliot and Tyrell; I'm so sorry Sam, but we fangirls have to provide feelings also by ourselves.  
> The title is a line from one of my favorite songs by Sigur Rós, "Ísjaki", and means: "Now, covered in flames, we ignite like sulfur.”  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Coney Island (Brooklyn, NYC), 24th December 2016. 

Hello friend, are you still there? I’m going to the Arcade, same black hoodie and backpack, Sigur Rós playing in my headphones: I’m Elliot and I’m fighting against the D.A.  
The entire street to the amusement park is abandoned and the temperature seems coldest with this night sky, not a streetlamp for miles.  
Now I’m in the front door of the location where me and other colleagues meet to try to save society from the E.C.  
“Whatchword.”  
“Fsociety.”  
I enter the location and look around: the black-washed room, plenty of game stations, is surrounded by little colorful lights gleaming in the dark atmosphere, the “GAMES” banner flashing over our heads all orange, green and purple. The music box is playing rockish versions of Christmas carols, Dom has just put some food on her desk, maybe a pumpkin pie.  
Everybody here looks really happy, especially Angela in her red jumper and a glass of mulled wine between her hands and Darlene, my sister, with her star-shaped glasses.  
She jumps over me, making us falling on the cold floor, hugging me.  
“Hey El! Finally you decided to come here. How are Qwerty and Flipper? I miss them so much.”  
She keeps asking me about my pets and stuff like this, even regarding Krista, my psychologists, maybe she wants to go and visit her or something.  
“Talking about something else… do you have news about Tyrell? How is he?”  
Tyrell. I saw his name on my notebook last time, three days ago.  
Did I ask him something? Absolutely not. Do I see him during these last weeks? No, despite I wanted to. He proposed me to work together and I refused, not knowing why I’d regret it later.  
My phone vibrates, an anonymous message: “Open the door. I’m out there.”  
Darlene opens the front door and Tyrell enters. Romero looks at him for a moment: he seems disgusted, maybe he doesn’t want him here this day. The others continue talking and dancing, while Tyrell approaches me, followed by Darlene and her tea mug.  
At the same moment, “Somebody to Love” starts playing and everybody gathers in front of the music box, singing with the right hand on the heart. Darlene too.  
Tyrell and I watch them for a second, then look at each other and decide it’s better to go out, again, and talk under the cold rain.  
“Could you be more annoying, Tyrell? Thousand phone calls ignored in a month, Darlene was going crazy. Okay, you had to stay with Joanna and the child but… at least a signal that you’re still alive.”  
He’s trembling: he feels cold, wearing only a blue shirt and nothing else, of course.  
“Calm down, Elliot, nothing strange happened. Joanna and I had got some issues about my work and our family. I got fired from the E.C. and now I don’t know what to do.”  
He’s worried, this time seems serious. I wonder why he’s here: maybe Tyrell wants to work together, this time against his agency, or he simply wanted to pour out all his desperation on someone.  
So, there’s only one question: why this someone would be me?  
“Would you like to come home with me? It seems they won’t finish singing and crying so soon.”  
He smiles nervously and his eyes are wet, like he’s going to cry if he receives any “no” answer. What should I do?

 

Midwood (Brooklyn, NYC), 24th December 2016.

Do you see, friend? Finally, I followed him home.  
He doesn’t ring the bell, maybe Joanna truly left this place with the child after a hard discussion. I know how Tyrell reacts: he hurled everything under his hands out, as usual, hitting her.  
After all, his name derives from “Tyr”, the scandinavian god of battle.  
“Elliot sit, please. Would you like something to eat or drink?”  
I don’t answer but watch him.  
Clearly I don’t want anything but knowing why I’m here while I can be with Darlene and Angela.  
What does he want me to? What does he want to tell me?  
“Ehm, okay. I believe your answer is no.”  
He’s still nervous, maybe a little bit more than before, when we were out of the Arcade.  
“Let me take a jacket, I’ll be right back.”  
He disappears in the dark of the house.  
Once I entered, I smelt incense and saw little white lights all around the large living room: two three-seater leather sofas and a little glass table, with some bottles of liquors on it and a book, “Nausea”.  
There aren’t any Christmas decorations in the house, except for a little, white decorated tree near the sofa in front of the glass window.  
“Here I am, Elliot.”  
He takes a glass and fill it up with scotch, then he sits next to me. He’s more comfortable now.  
He turns on the stereo and “Nothing Else Matters” starts playing.  
“This couldn’t be the right time for saying it, neither for me or you. As you can notice, Joanna and the child aren’t here, I’m alone now.”  
He takes a sip and put the glass on the table.  
He puts my hands out of the hoodie pockets and hold them in his, trying to catch my sight.  
“Elliot, please, look at me. I know, it’s a difficult moment for both of us and I can understand you.  
I thought about you all the time, Elliot. I think we can become gods, together.”  
He’s trembling, again. He takes another sip and hold my hands again.  
It’s really weird when you see a person after a long time and the same person is the only one you wanted to see every day when you go to work, when you go at the bar and waiting for that person to come and sit with you, talking to you and drinking something. In a strange way, that’s what I’m feeling in this moment.  
I’m happy to see Tyrell, even if I don’t show it, because I can’t.  
“I missed you, Elliot. I really missed you all time and maybe Joanna noticed it, so this is why she isn’t home tonight, to let us talk to each other finally.”  
Tyrell places his forehead on mine and closes his eyes. I do the same.  
He’s nearly crying or it’s just me?  
I missed him so much too and he doesn’t know that, maybe he will never know that.


End file.
